


[podfic] Not The Fall

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Complicated Relationships, Fighting, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, ITPE 2017, Joyful, M/M, Podfic, Post-Finale, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Kallus and Zeb, sparring on Yavin. They've got a fight to finish. Or try to.





	[podfic] Not The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545336) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Post-Finale, Future Fic, Sparring, Fighting, Joyful, Complicated Relationships, Friendship/Love, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:22:25  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_Not%20The%20Fall_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [ **a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0722.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname)[](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
